One Night That Changed Everything
by Faith Callaway
Summary: Starfire caught Robin in bed with her sister!  You can get the point, feel the hurt she feels!


**Disclaimer; NO RIGHTS TO TEEN TITANS**

**Heya everyone!**

**This is for fellow supporters who requested I write something for Teen Titans!**

**I decided for it to take place after they meet Blackfire, Starfire's sister so it would be a great start for drama. OH and things that don't make sense now will be explained as the story goes on. I hope many of you enjoy this and check out my other works.**

**Please review, review makes me happpy**

**

* * *

**

It was a silent night for us today. There was no sign of danger in the city anywhere or near them at the fact, so we decided to take it easy just for tonight, we haven't in awhile.

As for me, I was up on the roof looking at the stars. I'm not in such a good mood, more like Raven on an off day. My sister Blackfire came into town just recently. She said that the Centari police released her for the crime she has done for good behavior. Blackfire has always been not trustworthy to my eyes but when she came to apologized it seem genuine and no one could not forgive her, including me but still I have a bad feeling when I'm around her.

Staying up there was no way for me to spend my night; instead it would be better to spend it with my friends. Wouldn't that be better? Blackfire was probably out partying in the city, I thought as I climbed down the stairs and came into the living room of Titan's Tower.

Cyborg and Raven were reading together on the couch. Cyborg had an arm around Raven as she laid into his embrace with a book in her hands. It was pretty adorable, to be honest. Since they started dating, Raven hasn't been so doom and blues all the time, actually she actually seemed much cheerful by all standards. With Raven, Cyborg was even ten times optimistic as he already is.

Beast Boy was playing video games with Terra and was loosing terribly. They're not dating, yet. Everyone in the team knows it's just a matter of time, they're pretty close and they're feelings for each other is clearly obvious to others if not each other. Beast Boy just needs to work up the nerves to ask her to be his.

Robin was probably in the training room working out which is normal for him. There would be times he could spend his whole entire time training, and working out if there wasn't help needed in the city. That's just Robin for you, always looking for ways to be stronger, especially after we had encountered Slade a week ago. Since everyone here was taken by someone and set in pairs already, I decided to find Robin. Maybe he needs a work out friend.

The training room was empty when I got there, which surprised me because usually Robin would be there, especially at night. Disregarding that, I thought he would be in his bedroom, where else can he be?

As I neared his bedroom, I heard noises… They didn't sound like they were talking; instead it was as it was moaning. There were two different voices. What is that? I've never heard of such a sound before, perhaps it's some intruder that broke into his bedroom and their fighting now but for some reason I didn't think that's right.

Hesitantly I placed my finger on the soft touch sensor as I stood in front of his bedroom door. After a beep was heard, the door slid open and the very instant my eyes laid upon what I shouldn't have seen, I wished I never had the urge to find Robin at all.

Robin was in bed… With Blackfire. Even if the covers covered them, I could tell they weren't wearing anything and I knew now what the moaning was about…

They noticed my being standing there at the foot of their door, witnessing their intimacy and stopped immediately. Robin's eyes stretched as wide as mine when the door slid open. He sat up, covering himself with the cover as Blackfire was doing also. "Starfire…" he whispered my name.

At the sound of his voice saying my name, I dashed from their. Running as fast as I could, I passed through the living room where my teammates were. They noticed my desperate need to leave the tower and they called after me but I ignored them and flew out through the door.

I couldn't help but notice the tears welling over my eyes as I flew like the speed of light. How could they…. How could they… Was all I could play in my mind over and over in my mind. I can understand Blackfire doing something like this… She's always betrayed me, all my life. But what I don't understand is… How could Robin…

We're not together as earthlings would call boyfriend and girlfriend, but I can't help to feel a pain piercing in my heart. It was such a heavy pain that I felt it all over my body, it hurt so much that I could fly anymore. I had to land somewhere on a mountain.

My hands held my chest as the pain warped all over my body hoping that it would stop. My legs gave out on me and I sank slowly to the ground my knees, grasping at my heart. My sobbing tears came out heavy; it ripped through my chest making it worse. I desperately tried to think of something else, anything else to distract myself. Nothing came into mind except for what I just saw.

I thought I was hearing things when I heard a familiar beeping. My light sensory that was etched into my gloves on my hands were glowing every time the beep was heard. Someone on my team was calling me…

Frustration and rage enveloped me; I ripped off the Titan sensor and crushed it in my hands. I'm not going back, there's no way I'm going back. I don't care anymore, they don't need me. Blackfire has a sure chance at a spot on the team. And besides… I doubt their calling for trouble.

* * *

To be honest, I don't know how long I stayed on the mountain; I don't know how long time has passed. It couldn't have been long, it's still night out. The sky lit up with millions of stars I bet, I just didn't have the strength to raise my eyes to look up at them. I hug my legs to my chest and set my face at my knees, feeling an awful pain.

I lifted my face from my knees to look at my hands. What have I done to deserve to feel this… Have I been terrible at one time in my life, or did I do something that was horribly wrong by these hands?

There wasn't a chance for me to even think about that when I sensed people behind me. I quickly stood and jerked around to see who it was. Cyborg and Raven stood besides each other and in front of them… Robin…

My feet backed up a couple of steps the instant he took a step towards me, "St-Stay away…!"

"Starfire, please we need to talk." Robin pleaded, but for some reason I do not think he was genuine in that plea, I don't think he cares if I jump over the cliff either.

Raven took a step from Cyborg, hands raised a little, gesturing gently, "Starfire don't do anything hasty okay, let's talk about this…" What does she mean by not do anything hasty…? Does she think that I might really jump over the mountain…? Well I can't say I haven't thought about it.

I can't fly, I haven't got happy thought in sight what so ever, and I need at least one to fly. It's controlled by my emotions… But my fury suited my emotions right now.

My hands turned green and along with my feelings, my star bolts seem to be more at its reach. I didn't want to do this but this was my only power that worked and it was the best idea I could think of getting them to leave me alone.

I DON'T WANT TO TALK, I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN, AND I DON'T WANT TO SEEM HIM! That was all I was thinking when I threw my star bolts at them. One after another, it boomed at the earth each time it hit it making it rumble at little.

"Starfire, what are you doing stop!" Cyborg shouted as he shielded Raven from my blast. I'm not going to stop until they get the hint of leaving me alone.

Raven levitated herself into the sky and said her words that she always said when she needed her powers focused, "Azerath Metrion Zynthos! Black shadows were coming towards my hands but I acted quick and threw my power right at her making her loose focus.

"Star, stop! Don't do this!" Robin shouted at me and tried to get closer but couldn't when I threw a couple of star bolts at him.

My body grew tired and I couldn't go on with fighting anymore. My hands didn't glow of green anymore, it was fading as I was trying to bring it back. I was out of breath panting and my entire body shook while I tried to summon up the strength to fight.

"It's okay Starfire, don't… Just relax…" Robin said gently. He held his hands partly up, trying to show me he didn't mean any harm while he took steps forward.

I took steps back as he did and I knew if I were to take anymore, I would run out of space, "Don't come any closer…!"

"Starfire, listen to what he hast to say." Cyborg suggested. I looked past the adulterer and towards Cyborg then to Raven, she nodded at me to agree with what her boyfriend said.

"Just hear me out…" The jerk said softly.

I didn't say anything but they seem to understand that I consider listening to what he wanted to say. Raven and Cyborg looked at each other and nodded then both left into the trees to leave Robin and I alone to talk.

The instant we were, the pain seem to strengthen and I almost couldn't take it anymore but I made myself try to ignore that for now. "Look Starfire I'm sorry that you had to see what I did but-"He started to say but I didn't want to hear any of his excuses. "But nothing, I saw it, you and my sister, what more do you want to say!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I've been stress lately you know that and Blackfire and I was talking about it and it just happen, I am sorry but I can't take it back!" He said loudly, trying to get me to pay close attention to the words.

"I should have known you like her; I shouldn't have seen it clearly!" I accused hoping that he would argue back with me that he didn't like my sister but he only looked somewhere else, guilty like. The pain is starting to over come my will to disregard it… I tried to avert into some other emotion.

Only anger seem to be the outcome of that, "Just because you can't catch Slade doesn't mean that can be the only reason you have for what you did. You never could catch him!

He shot his eyes at me, mad, "Why do you care if I sleep with Blackfire, we're not together, it's not like I'm cheating on you. You're just being unreasonable and bringing Slade into this is low, especially for you. So what, if Blackfire and I were together, she's nothing like you. She's way better and not weird."

Ouch… That hurts… I fought back my tears but I'm sure they were visible, "Just… Just leave me alone!"

My tears trickled over after yelling that. I had no choice but to think of an happy thought so I could fly. I thought hard and only came to the memory of how I came to earth and I met him. I might as well use that that was my only get away.

When it worked, I flew so fast that everything was pasting in a blur. God… when will this pain just disappear, what is this pain? I don't understand… I don't understand… anything… anymore…

Actually…. There's one thing I do understand… I can't go back to Titan's tower… I have to stay away from there… Forever…

* * *

Six long years later

That night seems so long ago, it's like a distant memory, but a distant memory wouldn't be so clear in my mind, would it now. The pain is the clearest thing that I remember. It still pierce through my veins and remains in my emotions.

I don't talk to my former teammates anymore. It would be obvious that I haven't, I officially quit the team when I never returned. Raven who found me a few days after by her mind, she wanted to make sure that I was all right and convince me to go home with her. I refused and I still am not okay.

She calls me from time to time and I rather not talk to her much since it reminds what used to be and what could have… been. I know she cares and she just wants to know if I'm okay but she doesn't know it pains me to talk to her.

I live by myself now, outside of the city, in a one room small apartment. It's better than nothing really. It would be reasonable for me to return home to Tamaran but I couldn't bring myself to go back there, knowing they'll be asking questions and that I'll probably run in my sister somehow.

My physical, mentally, and personality has altered entirely, at least in Raven's opinion. My eyes which usually held joy and life in them, turned into soulless and depressing. I dress differently as well. Instead of my lavender outfit, I wore black shorts with a white tank top and a black vest that matched with it; my purple boots were now exchanged for black ones. My speech of English has changed, I actually sound like a human instead of an alien.

I guess I 'm still friendly towards people but I'm just quiet, not as talkative as I used to or that's how Raven put it. Wherever I go, I keep to myself and not talk to anyone unless they ask me a question and I have to answer it. It's just my way of not protecting myself, if you easily trust people, that might not be a good thing, I know that from experience.

I don't trust anyone with the exception of Raven, she's my friend and she's earned my trust. I don't bother to think about the others Titans they must side with him. I don't need that…

My life is fine as it is now and I don't need anything or anyone interrupting it. It's just perfect…

* * *

Ring!

Just right when I wake up from my sleep the phone rings, how convenient. It must be Raven, only she would know the exact time I would wake up, no matter how unpredictable it is.

Reluctantly, I got out bed and picked up the phone as I rubbed my eyes, sure enough it was Raven. Although I only let her call two times a year, this is her third time this year.

"Starfire, how are you?" She asked, meaning well.

"Raven I thought I told you not to call me unless it's really important." I corrected her, not even bothering to answer her question. Maybe I should be a little softer on her, she is pregnant. Yes Raven is pregnant with her husband's child, Cyborg's child. Their wedding was a year ago, but I didn't go and she understood.

"I'm three months pregnant Star and I'm stuck in a house full of men, I think it is important."

I rolled my eyes at her complaint, she obviously thought that the other female member of the team; Terra, is tomboy. I sighed, "What do you need Raven?"

She was beating around the bush, I can tell, "Well…"

"Just tell me Raven, I am your friend remember." I reminded her just in case she forgot and to get her to say what she wanted to say.

She cleared her throat before she spoke after a few seconds, "I was wondering if you could come home to stay with me, at least after until the baby is born."

When her words finally sank in, I could hear booming going off in my head and my disbelieving mind on how she really did actually say that, she knows I'll never set foot in that place. "Please give me one reason to even remotely consider that."

"Cyborg is taking care of me sure, but it's hard with him to tell him what's bothering me because you know he's a guy, and besides he's really starting to irritate me. I'm sure it's just the pregnancy that's making me act this way but I feel as thought if you came back to live for a while I would go smoother with it."

That's not a good reason, "I don't think that's a good idea."

She gave another reason, "Starfire, please, do it for me. I can't stand being around nothing but men, and besides. You missed out on my wedding and I forgave you for that but I don't you to miss out on the birth of my child."

That's a good reason all right, it even had me thinking about it but I tried not to give in just yet, "Terra is still there isn't she, I doubt that she is male."

Raven sighed, "She might as well be."

I bit my lip, trying to figure all of this out, "Raven you know I can't go back there."

"Starfire, it's been five years, don't you think you should get over what happened…?"

My fellow former teammate was a bit blunt but I guess it shouldn't matter whatever harsh way she says it, "I am."

"Then prove it, if you are over it than come back to the tower. Don't avoid him if you are over it, come home."

Raven, you put up quite an argument…

* * *

The tower seems the same, I just hope that most things are when I ring the doorbell. I repeatedly told myself that I shouldn't be here but Raven's voice kept on pleading me to not turn back. Before I reached my hand up to ring the door bell, I took a deep breath to ready myself.

I didn't need to even ring the door bell when the doors slid open, showing Raven when a clear smile, exited to have me there. My smile wasn't as shiny as her or genuine, but I tried.

"Starfire, you're here!" She exclaimed, happier than ever. I tried to smile for her benefit, "Yeah of course, just like you asked."

Using her powers without using her three magic words, she levitates my duffle bag that I had in my hands. She casually came to my side and pushed me in gently by my arm. Besides from her personality, she didn't change much. She still had the short hair cut and the small red moonstone on her forehead, the only thing that was different along with her personality was her uniform, it was white instead of blue

As we walked in, I noticed that nothing change, the hall ways were still the same color, working in the same order.

My stomach turned and my mind almost went into a daze when we reached near the living room but I kept normal as much as I can, We're all excited to have you home!" Raven told me. Home, that's hardly an adjective to describe this place and I doubt that everyone is happy to have here.

"Everyone, guess who's here!" Raven shouted when the doors of the living room slid open and we stepped through.

"Starfire!" Cyborg was the first to come greet me, everyone else, except one, was smiling happily to see me. Cyborg came to his wife and me as we walked further into the living room. I forgot how strong Cyborg was until he grabbed me into a bear hug. "Man, is it good to see you again, what has it been? Five years?"

I nodded smiling at him, "It's been long, you look great Cyborg." He did look good, more built if that's possible, I could see he aged a little but still the kind hearted robot that I knew five years ago.

"Well, I do try." Cyborg said with a special wink. I didn't get a chance to answer when I felt a big squeeze wrapped around me, coming from my back which I was remember that hugs like these only came from Terra.

Turning around to see if I was right and I was. Sure enough it was Terra. She cut her hair a little shorter, up to her collarbone, her figure was still the same as I remember, slender and slim as usual. "I missed you!" She said grinning.

I gave her a tight hug, "You too."

A taller guy stood next to her, he was taller than her by a couple of feet. His skin was green, and his green hair was spiked in all different direction but he was able to work that into being very stylish. He was pretty muscular too, I tried to picture him as thinner, "Beast boy?"

He smiled and nodded, "Who else has green skin?" I laughed softly and let him hugged me.

The only person who didn't come up to give me a greeting or say hi was standing at the window, looking out into the view. He crossed his arms sternly, unwilling to look my way, not that I wanted to even look at him in the first place. But… Unfortunately I took a quick glance.

Wow… He change so much.

His uniform changed. It was black now and on his chest had a blue eagle insignia on it with its wings spread out. He still wore his mask that always made him mysterious. His hair grew out long; it didn't make him look terrible… Like Beast boy he was tall and well muscular.

I turned my face toward Raven and Cyborg as they stood next to each other, couple like. Raven didn't need for me to say anything, "Come on Starfire I'll show you the room and we'll all have dinner in half an hour." I nodded and let her lead me to where my guestroom was.

* * *

"IT's just dinner; I can make it through that without anything wrong happening, right…?" I thought as I put my clothes away into the closet. I get to stay in my old room. It was the same color, the same furniture, the same bed, pretty much everything the way I had left it. When I walked in, I had to blink twice to believe it; I honestly thought they threw everything out.

Six years passed by and I suppose that he remembers the argument we had, I can't blame him, I remember it as well. It's… just now, he seems so cold, at least towards me anyways. He didn't even turn to look at me earlier. It's like I can blame him for this either, I mean I never got over for what happened six years ago.

Instantly pieces of the memory of Robin and my sister started to flow back as clear perfect images. Terrible things to remember but even if I don't see them now, I see them in my nightmare and I always wake up screaming from it.

I was well into remembering the fight too until their was a loud knock on my door, almost quite jarring actually. "Hey Star, dinner's ready." Cyborg informed.

"I'll be right out." I answered right away, so I wouldn't be keeping everyone from their dinner.

Before leaving my safe room, I took a deep breath and tried to summon up the courage to share dinner with my friends and him… I'm going to need the strength and courage.

Hesitantly, I walked into the living room slash the dining room too. Terra came up and linked her arm onto mine, "This way Star!" I nodded and smile and let her lead me to my seat. Sure enough if I wasn't going to sit next to him, I would be sitting directly in front of him. It was easy enough to predict since bad luck comes around me often.

My eyes kept down on my hands which were folded onto my lap in a grip, but when I accidently looked up at my eye lids, I could see he had his arms folded as he leaned back comfortably in the chair. His expression seems not pleasant and irritated as he looked off in another direction.

The medium square table was beautifully set with floral linen cloths, the plates were shiny along with the silverware, and I wonder what the special occasion was. Cyborg sat at one end of the table and I suppose the opposite end of the table was for Raven. Beast boy sat next to him on the side in front of me and Terra made her comfortable in the seat next to me.

"I hope you'll like my cooking Starfire, I just learned." Raven said as she put down plates of earthling's traditional food on the table with her telekinetic powers. It was sweet of her to go so far.

The Mrs. Cyborg sat in on the seat that I expected her too and told each of us to dig in. I must say, Raven has outstanding succeeded in cooking, everything looks so inviting. I first tried a bit of the mash potatoes Terra passed to me; it tasted absolutely delicious.

"Well what do you think Starfire? How is my baby's cooking?" Cyborg asked as he swallowed a whole pieced of meatloaf without chewing.

It made me giggle because I can clearly remember Cyborg never chewed his food if the food was amazingly appetizing, "It's very tasty."

Raven smiled and winked at me, "A wife and mother have to cook, the agony am I right Star?"

I grinned slightly, not really in the mood to talk about motherhood or being a wife, knowing that I'll never be one. As everyone ate, I didn't as much. It wasn't that, that the food was terrible because it was obviously wasn't. It was me, I'm also not in the mood to eat.

"Why aren't you eating Star, are you sick?" Terra questioned worriedly, considering she sat next to me she would notice I was picking around my plate.

Raven hurriedly to accuse her cooking, "Are you all right? Or is it my cooking that you're not eating?"

Immediately; I denied, "No, no I'm just not hungry."

The person across from me scoffed muttering, "Yeah right." It was like he knew I was lying and he caught me at it. It made me felt awkwardly nervous and made me not want to be there but I tried too anyway.

Everyone heard it and probably felt the strange feeling of awkwardness too, so I'm guessing that's why Cyborg tries to break it. "So uh, Nightwing how was the martial arts training with the true master again. I mean you just got back today so it should fresh in mind."

Nightwing? Who's Nightwing…?

He answered indifferently bored. "Spectacular."

So he's Nightwing? What happened to Robin…? But Nightwing… I hate to admit it, it sounds nice, mysterious, and… Oh goodness, snap out of it!

The silence came back and it was deafening. It made me feel like I wanted to crawl out of skin and escaped.

I know this would be rude of me but I picked up my plate and scooted slightly out of my chair to walk over to the sink and put my plate in it. Before I left for my room I turned back to my Raven, "Thanks for the dinner Raven, but I'm not hungry."

Now not only I felt like my stomach was in knots and that familiar sore in my heart, I also feel guilty for skipping out on dinner because I couldn't get a hold of myself.

When I reached my room, I thought I should take a shower and call it a night but right when the door slid open the loud alarm went off. From what I could tell from in former Titan days that alarm would only mean trouble. My curiosity took a hold of me and I quickly flew back to the living room.

"Its plasmas, he's back in town." I heard him say as he checked the monitor. I remember this villain and I remember each time that we went up against him, he was pretty hard to beat.

The Titans headed for the door quickly but Beast Boy noticed me, "You coming Star?"

Should I…? I mean, I'm not a Titan anymore and I don't think he would like me barging in so I shook my head. Beast Boy nodded understandingly and went off with his fellow teammates.

Hmm… When was the last time I fought against someone…?

I'm sure they're all right on their own but I couldn't help but wonder if they needed my help and if they're okay. Once again, my nosiness was overpowering and I left the tower to find them.

As I flew in the city, there were explosions being heard and seen so it wasn't hard to find where the fight scene was. I decided to hind on a rooftop first to see how they were doing. If they needed help, I'll be happy to but if they didn't I wouldn't want to barge in.

Cyborg shot at him, but his sonic blast just went right through. Beast Boy who changed into a rhinoceros charged at reforming creature and that did some damage but not much, he was still standing on his feet. Raven and Terra tagged teamed on him and yet that only made another small dent like Beast Boy's .

He was doing his best too, fighting him and giving him all he has but it only weakened him a little. Plasmas decided to play dirty and shot out plasmas at Raven, and since Raven wasn't noticing it hit her and she fell to the ground hard with a thud that even I could hear it.

Her husband dropped down his guard and hurriedly rush to her side to see how she was seeing, Plasmas noticed that and attacked Cyborg. Since Cyborg wasn't prepared for it he had to take the full amount for the attack which sent him flying into a building.

The villain was about to hurt Raven again and the others were no where near her. Thinking light and fast on my feet and took flight into the fight. I summoned enough fury to use my star bolts at him and my alien strength. I was able to give him a good old bunch or too and fired some of my green powers at him so that made him distracted by me to even notice Raven.

Unfortunately he focused all of his attention on me and is plasmas. It covered me entirely and as I fell to the hard concrete floor. It was sticky and thick, I couldn't move much but with my strength I ripped myself of out there, just in time for the big finale.

Cyborg had gotten on his feet and Nightwing was ready to work with him, they gave him their classic sonic boom and Plasmas was dealt with. I got on my feet and searched around for Raven, I hope she's all right, she is pregnant.

She laid near me, a few feet from where I stood. I flew immediately to her and knelt to her side. "Are you all right Raven?"

"Peachy," She said tried to sound like she was what she said.

Carefully, I helped her up and checked her. "Nothing seems to be wrong on the outside. Is there something wrong with the baby?"

Cyborg appeared suddenly at her side, clearly worried just like everyone else was too as they start to gather around. "Are you okay, Raven don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, I'm fine." Raven answered sternly at her husband but I could tell she wasn't telling the truth, she was trembling.

"Are you sure?" _He_ asked too, making sure.

Raven sighed annoyingly, "Yes, I'm completely." She didn't even answer completely when she screamed, "OW!"

Cyborg held onto her carefully while she sank to the ground, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

His wife hugged her stomach tightly and bit down as she replied, "Oh I think something is wrong with the baby!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, what do we do!" Beast Boy panicked loudly and grabbed his head to the point where he was about to rip his hair out.

Terra slapped him, "Shut up Beast Boy and help her get to Titan's tower!"

* * *

Patiently, I waited at the door of the infirmary room to hear the news if my fellow friend and her child is all right or not. That scared me out of my mind, she was in enormous pain and she showed it too. Her screams were frightening and loud. Goodness, I'm never having baby.

Terra and Beast Boy were cooking something for her to eat in case she will be hungry later. Cyborg was with him and Raven as they checked her vital signs and gave her a standard procedure check. I wish to go in but dare not too even though I was dying from worry.

Finally the door slid open but I wish it wasn't him that was standing in front of me right now. It made me brain dead for the moment knowing that he was peering down at me. He was really tall, I only reach up his chest, and "Uhm is Raven all right…?"

My words came out in somewhat a mutter and quick but he understood it, "She and the baby are all right, she was stressed." His words weren't giving much care nor friendly.

I nodded and wondered if I should ask to go in.

"She's asleep, you should see her tomorrow." He answered my unasked question.

I nodded and again and turned to leave, not wanting to prolong our presence around each other.

The worry was slowly disappearing while I was taking a nice long warm bath. Wow what a day.

I thought going home was going to be terrible but I guess it wasn't all that bad, well if I stay away from him that is. I don't know what it was but whenever I'm near Nightwing, I always feel very intimidated, not that I wanted to be.

The only reasonable answer I could come up with is that I'm scared of him now.

My skin is going to shrivel like my brain if I don't stop with this nonsense thinking and get out of the tub. Like a brainless idiot, I forgot to bring my clothes to change out of. I mentally cursed at myself for being so pathetically dim witted.

There wasn't any choice I had but to wrap myself in a towel and try to make it to my room without anyone detecting. That shouldn't be hard; it's awfully late so they should all be sleeping.

Peeking into the hall way, there wasn't anyone so I carefully stepped out and started my way to my room. As I was walking back, I saw a light coming from the closed doors that enter through the living room. Perhaps someone forgotten to turn off the TV, my best bets are Beast Boy, he usually does when I lived here.

When the doors opened, I only saw Nightwing sitting at the monitor. I looked up at the screen for a moment and was going to return to my room when I caught glimpse of something that looked like outer space.

It was unreasonable for me, especially when I wasn't wearing anything but a towel that I was holding together securely in my hands but I started taking steps closer to the screen. My eyes were glued to it as it seem to show images throughout space, it even showed my home planet; Tamaran.

I wonder why would he be researching this in the middle of the night. I dare not ask him even if I was standing just a few feet behind him. My eyes were still glued and my mind didn't exactly register that I was naked in a towel standing behind him.

He looked to his shoulder when he sensed someone was there behind him and when he saw from the corner of his eye that was me, he jerked his seat around hastily.

We were both at a lost of words. He gave me a questioning look and all I could do was stand still of embarrassment. How am I supposed to explain this!

Racking my brain, I thought I should just tell the truth because obviously nothing comes to mind for a reasonable explanation, "I forgot to bring my clothes when I decided to take a bath so this was all I could find… I was going to head back to the guest room but I saw a light and thought that Beast Boy forgotten to turn off the TV."

Once again it was quick and I was worried that he didn't hear clearly but like before he did, "I see." And once again his voice was uncaring.

I clutched onto my towel carefully and stiffened. There would be nothing else in the world I would want if I could just disappear or run back to my room, but I was to still from the nerves.

Nightwing stood up from his seat and walked over to the couch to get what looks to be a blanket that was hanging over it. He walked back to me and cleared his throat. "Here, you should need this."

I looked at it and blushed secretly, what is this…? Is he actually being nice…? Awkwardly, I held my arm with one hand while the other still grasped onto the towel while I tried to figure if I should take it or not.

Probably because of my little movement I did with my hand caused him to notice the medium size slash on my arm that I got from the battle we had earlier. We were all so worried about Raven that I forgot that I even had it.

"How'd you get that?" He asked apathetic.

I glanced at my wound and then looked up shyly at him, acting innocent, "I slipped sometime ago."

He didn't believe me, "It's a fresh cut and it has a hint of green plasmas on it."

"Uhm goodnight and sorry for bothering you." With that being said I rushed out of there, face completely red.

This is just perfect, my first night at Titan's Tower again and I go ahead and embarrass myself in front of him, I'll never live it down. I really am pathetic.


End file.
